


Bathtime

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Bath Time, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Bubble Bath, Daddy Kink, Daddy/boy - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Unf, ddlb, hairless julian, just like, sexual age play, so much age play, so much sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Julian enjoys bathtime with Daddy Garak





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> PART 13 IS NOT MISSING
> 
> Due to a user error everything got misnumbered.

Julian sat in a bath, a real water bath, playing with bubbles and several floating toys. He was shooting at several duckies with a water-phaser, making little ‘pew-pew!’ noises. Garak popped his head in as he was walking past. “Julian! Play time is almost over. Finish up your games and I’ll be in to help you wash up in a little bit, ok?”

Julian pouted, but said “Ok Daddy.” and Garak smiled at him fondly, continuing on past the door to the door as his boy splashed around a bit more.

Julian was putting his toys away in the little basket at the end of the tub when Garak returned. He was wearing a light tunic, sleeves rolled up snug on his muscular upper arms. He stood over the tub, looking down at his boy.

“Are you all done playing now dear?” the young man nodded. “Now I’m going to make sure you’re nice and clean, ok Julian?”

“Yes Daddy.” Julian beamed up at him, and Garak started by kneeling down next to the tub, and dropping a kiss on the doctor’s damp curls.  He helped Julian tilt his head back, shielding his eyes with one hand as he scooped warm water over his hair with the other. Once thoroughly wet down, Garak poured a bit of shampoo on his hand and rubbed them together before lathering Julian’s hair up as they both sighed contentedly. Garak rinsed the suds out the same as before, mindful to keep them out of Julian’s eyes. He smoothed in conditioner, repeating the process carefully.

Hair done, Garak picked up a washcloth, gently washing his boy’s face, his neck, his shoulders, dropping gentle kisses here and there. Julian was drowsy eyed and smiling at the attention, letting himself be moved around and cleaned, now down his smooth torso, his back, Garak’s hands dipping under the water to gently scrub his belly, his hips, lifting each of Julian’s legs in turn and washing each one down to the feet.

“Such a handsome, tasty boy!” teased Garak, nipping at his toes as Julian squealed and splashed at his Daddy, laughing. He set the boys leg gently down in the tub, sliding his washcloth up over Julians hips again, to his genitals, beginning to gently wash Julian’s smooth cock and balls.

“Ooooh Daddy should you be doing that? I thought no one was supposed to touch me there.” Julian’s eyes were wide as he stared up at his Daddy, biting his lip.

“Don’t you want Daddy to make sure you’re all clean?” Garak asked, as he continued stroking Julians rapidly thickening cock with the soft wash cloth.

Julian squirmed, not quite moving away but not quite staying. “I don’t know Daddy. Is...is this ok?”

“Do you want me to stop?” Garak was stroking him in earnest now, and the boy was flushed, eyelids fluttering as he whimpered.

“Nooo, Daddy, that feels so good.” Julian sighed, sliding further under the water and spreading his thighs as Garak’s ministrations continued, washcloth long forgotten. “Please Daddy, don’t stop.”

“Will you be a good boy tonight if I don’t stop?” Garak leaned over the tub, one arm behind Julian, supporting him so he woudln’t slip too far into the tub, the other still in under the water. Garak stopped briefly, to cup the young man’s balls, to gently slide between the delightful cheeks and ghosting over his little arsehole.

Julian whined at the loss of contact where he wanted it. “Yes Daddy, I’ll be a good boy. I promise!”

“That’s my little doctor!” Garak murmured, resuming mastrubating his boy as he gasped and moaned so sweetly. Julian reached up, wrapping his wet arms around Daddy’s neck as Garak leaned down to kiss him gently. Julian’s hips twitched frantically as he came, mewling against Garak’s mouth. Julian sagged against him for a moment, boneless, before Garak shifted him up.

“Stand up, lets wash you the rest of the way off young man.” Julian stood with Garak’s help, and Garak carefully rinsed the soap and bubbles off as he stood there, awkward and gangly and still ankle deep in water. Garak leaned down and gently kissed the top of Julian’s now soft penis, and the boy let out a breathy sigh as his Daddy lingered there, gently running his tongue down to the head.

Garak took the smooth cock in his mouth, nose buried against Bashir’s hairless body. He sucked gently, feeling the boys legs quivering at the feelings rushing through his body.  He whimpered and writhed, and when his foot slipped in the soapy water, Garak held him up, stopping his gentle sucking to empty the tub and wrap Julian in a warm fluffy towel.

Julian’s arms were ‘trapped’ against his body, but he pressed himself forward and tilted his head back when Garak kissed him, melting at the feel of gentle hands smoothing the towel over his shoulders and down his back.

Garak picked Julian up, and the young man laughed, resting his head on a shoulder as Garak carried him to the bedroom, setting him down on the bed and instructing Julian to put on his nightshirt while Garak changed into his robe. Julian pouted, crossed his arms, and sat on the bed, refusing to dress himself.

“Julian, please change into your nightshirt!” Garak tied his robe closed and rolled his eyes, exasperated as he grabbed the nightshirt himself.

“Daddyyyy it's not time to sleep yet is it?!” Julian squirmed, trying to avoid the clothing. Garak gave him a firm smack on the ass and he fell still for a moment, before trying to wriggle away. “Daddy if you let me stay up longer I promise I’ll play nice!”

“Did I say it was time to sleep yet? And didn’t you just promise me in the tub you would be a good boy tonight?” Garak said sternly, and Julian recognized That Tone of Voice and stopped moving, allowing Garak to finish pulling the night shirt on him.

“I’m sorry Daddy. I’ll be good like I promised.”

“Yes you will young man, or your backside will regret it tomorrow.” Julian made a small scared sound, and Garak stood in front of him as he sat on the bed. “Oh Julian, don’t get so fussy. You’re not going to be punished, so long as you behave like you promised.”  Garak stroked his boy’s hair, the other hand gently cupping his cheek. The young man preened, nuzzling into Garak’s hand. The younger man caught Garak’s thumb in his mouth, sucking on it gently as Garak continued to stroke his hair.

Julian looked up at Garak, eyes half lidded. His hands had been slowly creeping up his Daddy’s thighs, and he mumbled around the thumb in his mouth “Daddy, can I make you feel good too?”

“Of course my sweet boy. What do you want to do?”  Julian blushed and stood up on the bed to whisper in his Daddy’s ear. Garak smiled, and crossed the room to the couch Julian pointed at, sitting down and waiting.

Julian crawled across the room, stopping at his Daddy’s feet. He wiggled between Garak’s legs, and the robe parted as his legs spread, revealing his genital slit. Julian reached out, touching it reverently, gently stroking the microscales close to the parted seam, which was soaked, dripping Garak’s natural lubrication on to Julian’s fingers. He pulled his hands back, licking them experimentally, clearly enjoying the taste. Once his fingers were clean, he leaned in towards his Daddy’s ajan, before looking up at him.

“May I please Daddy?” Garak nodded, and Julian surged forward, enthusiastically, if inexpertly licking at Garak’s ajan, tonguing it sloppily. Garak gave a low sound, a pleased rumble as Julian continued licking him open. When his slit was as close to open as it could be with his prUt still tucked away, Garak stopped Julian gently.

“Why don’t you come sit up here now, dear boy, and kiss your Daddy?” Garak panted, and Julian nodded. He crawled up to straddle Garak’s lap, nightshirt covering them both up as the boy obeyed, gently kissing his the older Cardassian and twining his arms around Daddy’s neck. Garak growled, crushing the young man against his chest and kissing him deeply, demandingly, his tongue plundering the warm human mouth and enjoying the taste of himself on Julian’s lips.

By now Garak had everted, and his prUt was rubbing between the young man’s arse cheeks, and Garak could feel his boy shaking at the sensation. Garak wanted to be buried deep inside that sweet little arse.

“Daddy” Julian whispered sweetly in his ear “I want you to make me feel like a big boy. I’ve been so good, please!”

“Are you sure sweet boy? Are you sure your ready for Daddy?” Garak stroked down his back, lifting the night shirt to reach Julian’s pert arse, gently spreading the cheeks apart as his prUt continued to slide between them, smearing the natural lubrication he produced all over.

“Yes Daddy! I’m ready! Please!” Julian gasped as he felt the blunt head of his Daddy’s prUt pressing against his entrance. His Daddy guided his prUt with one hand, and Julian trembled as he slowly sat back on the tapered prUt, feeling it split him wide. Once seated fully, he had tears in his eyes, hands gripping Garak’s neck ridges. “Daddy, it hurts.”

“Do you want to stop sweetling?” Julian’s lip trembled as he thought about it, then shook his head ‘No’.

“No Daddy, I want you to make me a big boy.”

“Of course my dear. You’re the best big boy.” Garak kissed him, petting the younger man under his nightshirt wherever he could reach, teasing his nipples and gently stroking his cock until Julian was trembling with desire.

“Daddy it feel so good!” he moaned.

“If you move your hips in a little circle it will feel much, much better.” Garak was barely restraining himself from throwing the young man down and grinding against him, and sighed when Julian started experimentally moving, finally settling on a delicious grind. “That’s my good boy. Here, lean forward against Daddy, and you can kiss me.”

Julian obliged, leaning forward to kiss his Daddy, still grinding on his prUt. Garak guided the young man to lick and bite at his neck ridges as he whispered sweet encouragements _‘Yes thats my sweet boy, handsome boy. Yesss...bite there again, good boy.’_

Garak was very close to coming, and wanted to make sure his boy came with him. He switched his voice to the crooning tone he had used to train Julian to come on command, _“That's right baby, come for Daddy. Come for Daddy, just like a big boy. Yes that’s my good sweet boy. Come for Daddy.”_

Julian whimpered as Garak held him by the hips, not moving him but holding on as the young man bucked and whimpered, sinking his teeth hard into Garak’s neck ridge as he felt the Cardassian’s prUt throbbing, and with a final _‘Yes good boy thats it, come for Daddy!’_ he shuddered through another orgasm while Garak filled his arse with come.

The two men stay joined together, whispering endearments to each other, until Garak stood, picking Julian up and laying him on the bed.

“It seems like you need another bath young man!” Garak teased and Julian blushed prettily. Garak fetched his boy another night shirt and cleaned him up, tucking him in to bed with Kukalaka.

“You were a very good boy tonight Julian, thank you!” Garak brushed his hair back as Julian smiled up at him, snuggly tucked in bed. “I love you very much, my sweet, special boy!”

“Thank you, I love you Daddy!” Julian beamed up at him sleepily, clutching Kukalaka close.

“You go to sleep now dear, and Daddy will be in bed soon.” Garak smiled down at the young man, who was already asleep.

\---

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy, more Daddy!Garak boy!Julian.
> 
> What can I say, I'm a little with no caregiver (and no desire to find one) so Julian gets to have all the fun I want to be having.
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.


End file.
